1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of displaying map data on a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and related device for adjusting menu information and a map area displayed on the portable electronic device according to a current speed of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating navigation instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Personal GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken.
Personal navigation devices typically show map data and menu information on a same screen. The user may select an item contained in the menu information in order to perform certain tasks, such as setting up a new destination that the user wishes to receive navigation instructions to. However, at other times, such as when the user is traveling at a high rate of speed, the user has no need for the menu information. Not only does the menu information take up space that could better be used for displaying other information, but the user may also be tempted to select menu options while the user is traveling at the high rate of speed. Thus, displaying the menu data while the user is traveling at a high rate of speed can be both distracting to the user as well as dangerous.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient way of hiding the menu data during times when the menu data is not needed or not safe to be used.